Mien
These are the Manifestations of each Essence Path and are ultimately tied to what an Elohim's true purpose of creation was: both the Creation of the Universe or the Elohim's own Creation. Each has its own set of aspects available which are detailed with each description. Upon Character Creation, 7 points are given to purchase Celestial Aspects. Each Aspect has varying costs that provide different abilities just by the Elohim existing in Celestial Form. Many of these Aspects are shared across the border (sometimes under different names or different costs). Elohim can purchase Aspects that belong to other Houses, but must add 1 to the cost of the Aspect. Mission Points may be used to purchase further Aspects. The amount of mission points needed is double the cost each Aspect. If the Aspect belongs to another House, double the cost first, then add 1. Aspects marked with an * are the sole purviews of that House and may never be purchased by any other House The following Aspects are universal among all Miens * Extra Action: Faith points can be spent to gain extra actions in a turn at the rate of 3 points per action. * Wings: Wings extend from the Elohim's shoulders. At full extension, each wing is a third as long as the Elohim is tall. The Elohim can glide up to 3 times their running speed per turn. Upon attainment of their first Rank, the Elohim has 1 pair of said wings and will increase with Rank. * Back Door: Elohim can forgo True Form, Celestial Form, and Dirt-Body all to exist in a state of pure, positive, psychic energy. The energy manifests itself in a miasmic field of good vibes. It costs all but one of an Elohim's Faith points to manifest this Form and a number of Faith points equal to the Elohim's Rank per day to maintain this Form. While in this state, the Elohim in question is invisible and can do nothing but offer positive healing energy. Many enjoy it for the Aspect to study and see humanity non-objectively. When in Back Door Form, much can be learned. One more Note: Some Aspects state a range of "Elohim's Current Faith Points". This is the amount of Faith the Elohim has BEFORE spending their Faith to use the Aspect. * Example: a Rank 2 Choir who has all 16 Faith points and uses Breath of the Destroyer ''will summon it out to a distance of 16 yards. Should they choose to summon it again in the next round, it would only go out to a distance of 14 yards, since they had spent Faith. The Heralds '''Ur - The Mien of the Conflagration' The Angelic term for Flame, the Mien of Ur reveals itself in a miasma of red and yellow light. Their skin glows with the simmering brilliance of the sun and their Mien gleams like a mirage. Open flames flare brightly in its presence, seeming to bow toward their master as the flames are drawn to the divinity in their midst. The wings of Ur appear as great eagle wings: scarlet and gold in color. Lavan - The Mien of Glory The Angelic term for Flawlessness, the Mien of Lavan is an incandescent figure wreathed in a corona of brilliant opalescence. Their physical body structures have more in common with the exactness of marble than with the human body. Their voices are pure as crystal and they cut through the petty din of the finite world like a blade. The wings of Lavan appear as great eagle wings: white and silver in color. Petu - The Mien of the Holy The Angelic term for Visions, the Mien of Petu reveals itself as a luminous, lordly form, radiating heavenly splendor and light. The skin glows, festooned in an aura of golden light that shifts in power depending on mood. The eyes blaze with the ferocity of the sun and, despite any actual physical appearance, the Elohim seems to tower over everyone. The wings of Petu appear as great eagle wings: white and gold in color. The Keepers Shachar - The Mien of Stirrings The Angelic term for Dawn, the Mien of Shachar appear as the apex of inhuman grace, speed, and strength. This aura of life and vitality radiates as a palpable sense of warmth, like a beam of sunlight, and every living being touched is temporarily suffused with its power. The wings of Shachar appear as the wings of a swan: blood-red or rich crimson in color. Rivka - The Mien of Space The Angelic term for Knot, the Mien of Rivka represent the rules that bind humanity to the world around them. The Rivka reveal themselves as ethereal figures with pale skin, toothy smiles, and large, wet, grey eyes. When they speak, their voice echoes faintly, as if from a great distance. The wings of Rivka appear as the wings of a swan: ashy grey or silver in color. Hebel - The Mien of the Sky The Angelic term for Breath, the Mien of Hebel reveal themselves as cheery and nimble giants with thick, strong limbs and swift, graceful movements. In this form, the Hebel are constantly surrounded by shifting winds that ebb and flow. The wings of Hebel appear as wings of a swan: pink, scarlet, or white in color. The Devices Eban - The Mien of the Soil The Angelic term for Stone, the Mien of Eban manifest as towering figures of black skin and that seem to be hewn from rock. Their muscles and bones are fixed on a casing devoid of anything soft. The Eban do not blink and the irises of their eyes have the sheen and glimmer of polished metals. The wings of Eban appear as great vulture wings made of lustrous chitinous obsidian. Sharof - The Mien of the Kiln The Angelic term for Burning, the Mien of Sharof appear as giants hammered from the black iron of the earth, their powerfully muscled forms lit with veins of hot magma and their eyes glowing like orbs of molten metal. Their voices are deep and thunderous, like the roar of a furnace. The wings of Sharof appear as great vulture wings made of polished silver and gold. Shoval - The Mien of the Conduit The Angelic term for Road, the Mien of Shoval may appear as mortals at first glance. Their skin is a deep mahogany brown and their faces are riddled with what at first seems like heavy scars and tattoos. Only on close inspection are these lines revealed to be intricate patterns that convey the hidden pathways of the world. The wings of Shoval appear as great vulture wings made of tarnished brass and bronze: green, brown, and rusted with a rich patina of verdigris. The Spheres Nahor - The Mien of Brilliance The Angelic term for Lamp, the Mien of Nahor is one that paints an Elohim in fluid arrays of midnight black and pale silver light. At once terrifying in their cold beauty and as open and inviting as the moonlit sky, the Nahor are some of the most incompressible to Mortals. The wings of Nahor appear as luminous owl wings: glowing silvery grey and black. Ozni - The Mien of Configurations The Angelic term for Understanding, the Mien of Ozni is one of conception. The Elohim of pattern have skin of cobalt. Their smooth bodies are covered with intricate lines and patterns etched in silvery blue light that shifts and realigns in incomprehensible arrangements. The wings of Ozni appear as luminous owl wings: glowing cold indigo or lustrous silver. Yarden - The Mien of Gateways The Angelic term for Flowing Down, the Mien of Yarden are other-worldy figures, wreathed in golden veils of kaleidoscopic illuminations, like a million fireflies at twilight. The wings of Yarden appear as luminous owl wings: glowing rich honey amber to a sunny golden phosphorescence in color. The Choir Amasa - The Mien of Thirst The Angelic term for Burden, the Mien of Amasa are the summit of what mortals consider beautiful. They are visions compared to whom even the most radiant of humans pale and their honeyed voices melt even the hardest hearts. The wings of Amasa appear as gull wings: softly reflecting a deep midnight blue, shy violet, or cloud white color. Raam - The Mien of the Tempest The Angelic term for Thunder, the Mien of Raam are majestic and terrible figures, their blue and black skin is cold and wet to the touch. Blue flickers of ball lightning writhe and dance across their eyes and form a halo of electricity across their brow. The wings of Raam appear as gull wings: glowing a deep sea green or storm-cloud grey in color. Shoni - The Mien of Change The Angelic term for Changing, the Mien of Shoni reveal themselves as shining figures of hard light that shifts like quicksilver. Impossible to understand at any given moment, they are heartbreaking in their silence and compelling in their passive elegance. The wings of Shoni appear as gull wings: matching the exact hue of the sky above. The Guardians Kalev - The Mien of the Creatures The Angelic term for Hound, the Mien of Kalev can appear as any varied creature in creation. They can manifest as Zebra striped tigers with the wings of a bat, or a blue spider with the wings of a dragonfly and a scorpion tail. The only defining factor is the raw beauty and unkempt power of each individual form. The wings of Kalev appear as anything found in nature and sometimes wings that aren't found anywhere. Admon - The Mien of Blood The Angelic term for Red Earth, the Mien of Admon can alter their forms more completely that even the Shoni (see The Choir above). The Admon manifest themselves as idealized versions of their own homid forms, save their heads, which bear the faces of great beasts. The wings of Admon appear as anything found in nature and sometimes wings that aren't found anywhere. Peretz - The Mien of the Verdure The Angelic term for Bursting Forth, the Mien of Peretz manifest as an amalgamation of the world's flora under their command. Their bodies are made of hard timber and their eyes are the color of the world's flowers, from a deep rose red to pure white lilies. The wings of Peretz appear as a leonine mane of vines and leaves that they can use to glide with. Note on Swarm: The Swarm Aspect may be purchased by other Houses however, the animals involved are limited in their scope and share a certain synergy with the Elohim in question. Some Examples: Heralds: '''Gold, red, or white hornet, bees, wasps, or sparrows '''Keepers: Brightly colored butterflies or robins Devices: Shrews, moles, or other small, burrowing animals, earthworms or brightly colored salamanders Spheres: '''Fireflies '''Choir: '''As described by their Aspect '''Reapers: '''Ravens, doves, or gypsy-moths '''Watchers: Dragonflies The Reapers Nechum - The Mien of Rest The Angelic term for Comfort. the Mien of Nechum is one of cessation. The Reapers manifest as ethereal figures garlanded in fronds of mist. A shroud of serenity surrounds these figures and their alabaster faces are hidden under somber robes. The wings of Nechum appear as a doves: misty grey or sepulchral black in color. Acher - The Mien of the Ghosts The Angelic term for Other, the Mien of Acher manifest as tall silent figures. They are pale and handsome, still and distant. They are wrapped in white hoods and move without noise in the immediate world. Only their eyes, stark white without pupils, can convey the truth beyond this mortal coil. The wings of Acher appear as a doves: silvery grey or snowy white in color. Eifah - The Mien of the Households The Angelic term for Darkness, the Mien of Eifah manifest as cryptic figures whose pale, rakish features are hidden under black robes. Darkness surrounds them, bringing to mind the ferryman of Human mythos. Their smiles are real and aloof and their teeth are white, as if made of porcelain; their eyes cannot be seen. The wings of Eifah appear as a raven's: black and glossy. The Watchers Zerem - The Mien of Vibrations The Angelic term for Stream, the Mien of Zerem manifest as sparkling beings with icy, diamond eyes and ringing voices. Bells and chimes can be distantly heard in the Zerem's words and the air about them prickles with energy. The wings of Zerem are non-existent unless procured from a Guardian or a Device. Batzra - The Mien of the Rubrics The Angelic term for Fortress, the Mien of Batzra are princes of the very pattern of physics. They appear as a shimmering, hazy figure, as if seen through a heat haze. Details are impossible to grasp and even discerning hair color proves futile. The wings of Batzra are non-existent unless procured from a Guardian or a Device. Kava - The Mien of Mortals The Angelic term for Being, the Mien of Kava manifest as non-descript, though unusually good-looking, mortals. Their eyes are bright and their smiles come easy. Other than that, it is impossible to separate a Kava's Celestial form from their homid one. The wings of Kava are non-existent unless procured from a Guardian or a Device. 'Note on Watcher wings' Though the Watchers sacrificed their wings, many employ the Devices or Guardians to use their specialized Essence Paths to create new ones for them. If from the Guardians using their Path of Beasts, they often adopt the wings of flamingos or parrots, often with feathers that have eyes, like peacocks. If from the Devices using their Path of the Forge, they choose metallic wings embedded with precious gems and studded with silver and gold.